Star Trek: The Next Generation: Elise
by Bakabakurasotherlady
Summary: Q's son meets a girl that he becomes fascinated with. What will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1:The boy in the door

Star Trek: The Next Generation: Elise

By,

BakaBakurasotherlady

Summary: Q's son becomes fascinated with a young girl on board the Enterprise, what will happen to them? And what will happen between Q and his son?

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Next Generation" or "Voyager", the characters of Q and Q jr. But I do own the story.

Author's note: While this is not my first Star Trek fan fiction, this is my first one writing for the character of Q. I was having some troubles getting his voice right, which I hope to fix as the story goes on.

Rating: T (Because of some muture stuff in later chapters).

Let's get on with the story!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elise sat down at her des, her long brown hair falling down to the middle of her back, pulled back in a tight pony tail. She was a sight to be seen, with her fair skin and blazing green eyes. She was very bright, getting straight "A's" in all of her classes. Some people complemented her on the fact that she had her mother's sincerity and her father's sense of loyalty. Both of which she was going to need in the career that she had chosen to pursue: Command. All of her family had been in command in some from or another. So it was only logical that she would fallow in their footsteps.

The sudden sensations of a presence in her room lead her to believe that she was not alone. She searched the room, at first not seeing or hearing anything. She thought that her mind was playing games with her, which it often did when she was tired.

But then she sensed the presence again, and this time she caught a glimpse of someone in her window. She would have screamed, but as soon as the person appeared, he was gone again. Leaving her to wonder who he was.

He had looked to be a human, about her age, with messy curly hair and the same kind of eyes that she had. He had been wearing a Starfleet uniform that looked like the ones that she had seen on other members of the crew: Grey with whatever color that designated what area of the ship they worked in.

She could also tell that by the pips on his uniform that he had attained the rank of Captain.

IN THE CONTINUUM

The younger Q entity looked at the young girl. She was pretty and very smart too. She was in a word: Perfection. He wanted to be with her. But he knew that wherever he went, his father tagged along. He placed a hand over the young girl's face. He felt that a part of him was with the young woman.

The older Q, watching from the sidelines, watched with mild curiosity as his son admired the girl. To him, she was not that special. But apparently she had peeked his son's interest.

_Why her?_ He asked the boy.

The younger entity didn't turn to face his father, _She's smart, beautiful, and……………….Perfect._ The boy let the last word hang.

_My boy, _the older entity said smugly, _that girl is not perfection. _

The younger Q turned to glare at his father just then, _You should be one to talk, _he countered, _**YOU'RE **version of perfection was Aunt Kathy! _He fumed, stomping off.

ON THE ENTERPRISE

Elise stopped what she was doing, sensing that presence again. He was upset about something, very upset. She felt her heart go out to him, as well as her mind. She reached out to comfort him.

_You are not alone, _she let her mind say. _I am here. _

_Are you still there? _She asked a moment later

There was no response. She began to grow concerned.

_Are you still there? Are you ok?_

Again, there was no response. Now Elise began to panic.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2: Elise meets her boy

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own this show…..

Summary: Q's son meets a girl that he becomes fascinated with. What will happen to them? And what will happen between Q and his son?

OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

IN THE CONTINUUM

Qjr took solace in being alone with his thoughts. But he wasn't truly alone; there was a presence in his young mind. It was comforting.

It was the girl. _Are you there?_ She had asked.

He wanted to answer her. He was desperate to answer. But something was holding him back.

_You're not alone, _she continued, _I'm here. _

Again he wanted to answer, and again he was prevented from doing so. He grew angry when he realized what was preventing him from answering and shut off his mind to the Continuum. But when he did that, he also shut off his mind to the girl, which made him sad. He had really wanted to be able to reach out to her. Touch her mind like she had touched his. But he couldn't do it without the Continuum knowing. This was one of those times that he wished that he was not a Q.

He looked back at the girl, whom he had been observing since they were both children, at least as it was measured in Earth time. Over the years he had grown very fond of her. It seemed to him that she was the only human that didn't annoy him to some extent. And she was always there. But she didn't know it. At least not yet.

ON THE ENTERPRISE

In her prep class, Elise was barely paying attention, she found herself continuing to wonder about the well fare of the young entity. She wasn't afraid to admit that she was scared for him. That she hopped that he was ok.

Elise walked out of her classroom and bumped into something, or rather, someone. "Excuse me," she said, barely looking at the other person. Something, though, made her stop dead in her tracks as she turned to look at the person. It was the boy from her dream!

The boy blushed as she looked at him, stammering, "I…..I………"

Something about watching this young man be so uncomfortable made Elise laugh. She took a step forward, saying "you're the boy from my dream, aren't you?"

The boy blushed a bit more at that. But he didn't say anything.

Elise extended a hand. "I'm Elise, what's your name?" She asked.

The boy didn't move. "Oh," Elise said as she backed away, feeling somewhat embarrassed with herself for putting the boy in such a position.

The boy felt his own shame for making her feel so bad. He took a step forward, speaking softly, "I'm sorry".

Elise took a step forward, looking confused. "For what?" She asked.

"For being so shy," the boy replied. Elise shook her head, "Don't worry, you're not the only one who is shy," she said reassuringly. "You never told me your name; I assume that you have one?" She asked.

"My name is Q," the boy replied, and Elise backed away. "I know all about the Q and what they have put this crew through," she said. The younger Q felt her anger and backed away. She felt pity for the boy, and stepped closer to him again.

"That was my father," The boy replied.

Elise arched an eye brow, "You're father?" she asked, confused. The younger Q nodded.

"How is that possible?" She asked a moment later.

Before she could answer though, they were interrupted by a bright white flash that made them both flinch.

"How do you think?" A smug voice said. Elise didn't need any introduction to this creature that was standing before her. "Q," she breathed.

The older entity, who was wearing a counterfeit Starfleet uniform, titled his head a bit and smiled. "That's right," he answered. The younger Q looked at his father embarrassingly. Then he looked at Elise.

"So, you are the entity that my Grandfather has told me about, I assume?" she asked. The older Q smiled jovially at the young girl.

"I do hope that he has been saying good things about little old me."

Elise rolled her eyes at the being, "Hardly," she answered honestly.

The older Q looked at her, offended. "What has he been saying then?" he asked, clearly trying to test the girl.

Elise took a deep breath, "That when you first 'visited' this crew, you put them on trial for the crimes of humanity…:"  
"The trail is still going on," Q interrupted Elise glared at him and went on, "The second time you tried to get Riker to join you, but that didn't work out did it? And the third time, you introduced us to the Borg, thanks for that by the way."

Q smiled brightly when she said that. "I was merely trying to see if this crew was as ready for the unknown as they claimed to be," he said earnestly.

"The next time you claimed to be banned from the Continuum, and nearly cost us Data, and then, as a 'thank you' to this crew, you put them all in Sherwood Forest so that you could prove that Captain Picard had feelings for the woman named Vash, whom you later ran off with".

Q's smile faded at the mention of Vash's name, "She left me two years later," he said bitterly.

"That's good for her," Elise said.

"I assume that your Grandfather has told you about all of the other things that I have done for this crew?" Q said. The girl rolled her eyes again, "Like what?" she asked incredulously.

"Like me taking Picard on a trip through his sordid past, and then helping him save your measly little race, and then there's the matter of Amanda Rogers," he listed.

"You mean the Q whose parents were murdered by the continuum because of the fact that they decided to remain human?" Elise asked.

The older Q let that comment pass; it was true that on occasion that the Q did execute their own. "They were given the choice not to use their powers and they couldn't resist," he told her. "We cannot have omnipotent beings act like they did," he added.

Elise didn't know how to respond to that. She had always been told that Amanda's parents were executed because they had chosen to remain human, a race which the Continuum thought to be the lowest of the low.

"Where is she now?" She asked a moment later. "In the Continuum, where she belongs," was the reply.

"I assume that she is safe," She stated, and to her great surprise, Q nodded, "I promised that she would not be harmed. And I almost always keep my promises".

"I suppose that your grandfather told you about how powerful I am?" He asked her a second later, Elise nodded, "He told me that you could stop time, teleport wherever you wanted to, among other things".

"Did he tell you that I have the ability to freeze people that annoy me?" The creature asked, giving Elise the impression that whether or not she answered him made no difference. She wasn't going to take the bait though, she took step forward, "yes, he did," she said calmly.

Suddenly, Elise felt cold vapors pour out from all around her, her vision began to cloud.

"STOP IT!" She could hear the younger Q yell to his father in a pleading tone.

"She started it," the older Q defended. He smiled to himself as the vapors began to evaporate. His smile vaded though when Elise was realized as not to be a block of ice.

The younger sighed and smiled in relief.

She took a step back then, and the older Q grunted in frustraightion. He thought about turning her into an amoeba, but that didn't work. The same thing happened when he tried to turn her into anything else that he could think of: Nothing. The girl remained the same.

Q looked at the girl, confused. "My dear girl," he began, calming down a bit, "how can you still be here?"

Elise turned to face the entity, "I'm not going to tell you," she replied sternly. She began to walk away. Before she got very far though, she found herself being blocked by the older entity again. "Nobody walks away from a Q", he said, his voice growing threatening.

Elise, to her credit, didn't back down, "I just did".

She shoved the being aside and continued on her way.

End of Chapter.

I hope that people liked this. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Testing her

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this show.

Nor do I own the references to the great Voyager episodes "Death Wish," "Q2" or "The Q and the Grey". I hope that people like this. I also don't own the characters of: Janeway, Q and Q jr.

Summary: Q's son meets a girl and becomes fascinated with her? What will happen to them? And what will happen between Q and his son?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The younger Q glared at his father, and the older entity wondered what he could have done to invoke such an emotion. He had met females that were strong, Kathryn Janeway among them. But he didn't see what his son saw in this particular girl.

What is it her uncanny ability to deflect everything that he could think to through at her? He was going to find out.

"Why?" his son demanded, bringing his attention back to that fact that the boy hadn't left the area.

"Why do you have to be so mean to her? She's done nothing to you!" the boy protested.

The older entity didn't look at his son, "I'm merely testing the girl," he said.

"For what?" the boy pressed. "She's not a threat," he defended.

The older entity took a step forward, "But she is a human, and don't forget, they are still on trail."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Not every human is savage or childish," he said.

"Most of them are dear boy, the sooner you realize that, the better," his father said, the smugness returning to his voice.

"Not Elise, nor Aunt Kathy," the boy felt that he had to point out.

Before he could get a response, he snapped his fingers and vanished in a bright white light. Leaving his father in look of confusion and shock.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elise walked blindly into her quarters. She was still fuming over her encounter with the being that was known as "Q". The greatest pest that this crew had ever encountered. She couldn't believe that there was such a creature in this universe that could be so mean to others and make it sound like it was nothing at all. She sat down on the couch that was near the big windows in her quarters, letting her thoughts turn to the stars as they flew past.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a blinding flash of bright light; she had to put an arm up to her face to guard it.  
When she brought her arm down, she was surprised to see that she had a visitor. It was the boy. He looked like he was upset about something. Her heart went out to him and she ushered him to the couch. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry for what happened between you and my father," he told her as he sat down. Elise shook her head, "It wasn't your fault," she said reassuringly. The boy didn't look up at her, "he shouldn't have tried to do what he did."

Elise didn't say anything. She could feel that he had been thinking about this for some time. "Your dad is used to getting what he wants, and I didn't give in to him," she said easily. The boy looked up at her, and she noticed something behind his stare. Something that she could only describe as: protective.

_He wants to protect me from his father, _she thought to herself. She felt somewhat honored that he would feel that way. Part of her felt the same for her.  
She looked at the boy with sympathetic eyes.

"I can handle myself," she said in a soft voice. The boy looked up at her and nodded, "I know that now, I've never seen someone stand up to a Q the way that you did," he smiled. "It was kind of refreshing."

Elise just shook her head, "I figured that it was about time for someone too," she said casually. "You're dad has caused a lot of trouble for this crew."

"I know, he's bragged to me about it," came the reply.

Elise looked at him closely then, as if she was really seeing him for the first time. She liked seeing this side of a Q. It was open and honest, at least to her. It was also sincere, which was rare from what she had heard.

She was beginning to like this Q. She found herself wanting to learn more about him.

She cleared her throat, "How did you come into being?" she asked as delicately as she could.

The boy thought for a moment, "I was the result of a civil war that had erupted in the Continuum," he began painfully.

Elise raised an eye brow, "The Q had a civil war? Over what?"

"Over the right to end one's life," the boy told her. He took a deep breath before going on. "There was a Q that wanted to prove something to the Continuum, but he was thought to be dangerous and was placed into a commit for over three hundred of your earth years. When he was realised by Aunt Kathy and her crew, he demanded asylum so that he could commit suicide, she granted it."

Elise looked at the boy in a mix of shock and confusion, "why did she do that?"

"Because she felt that the 'potential reprocautions that my father had warned her about were not good enough to justify immortality forced upon the individual by the state'," the younger Q quoted from memory.

"It was because of this Q that there was a war? I thought that the Q were more advanced then that," Elise said.

The boy snorted, "Apparently not, considering what the war almost did to the Delta Quadrant".

Elise nodded; she had read that Captain Janeway and her crew had reported an unusual amount of super novas that had erupted in the same sector within days of each other. She looked at the young boy, "And you were the end result?"

The boy nodded, "Only I wasn't what the Continuum wanted, they sent me off to visit Aunt Kathy, hopping that I would learn something from her."

"Did you?"

"Yes, but it was only after she had found out that I had cheated, which doesn't sit well with her," the boy told her.

Elise nodded, "it doesn't sit well with any commanding officer."

"Especially in Starfleet," she added a moment later.

"I even had to do a report on the Continuum, which I worked hard on, but my father didn't approve of it," he told her with a touch of sadness. She gently touched his shoulder, "I would like to hear it," she told him.

The boy shook his head, "I….I don't think so," he said, looking down at the floor.

Elise placed both hands on his face and brought it up to her own, "I mean it," she said honestly, " I would like to hear your report."

"You don't want to hear it," a voice said from the doorway. She turned and glared at the older Q, "You don't speak for everyone in the universe you know," she said in a tone that implied that she didn't want to be messed with.

The older Q stepped out from the door way, "it was nice, but it wasn't what the Continuum wanted," he told her.

Elise cast a glance at the younger entity; he was beginning to look pained. She thought about asking him what was wrong, but quickly decided against it. She turned her attention back to his father.

"Just because you didn't like it doesn't mean that I won't, I'm not like you, I don't judge people. Or play with their minds". The boy looked at her, surprised that she had the energy to keep going. He then turned to look at his father, who was beginning to sense that he was losing this battle of the brains.

"This is what you find so fascinating about this girl?" He asked his son, giving Elise the imprecation that he didn't care for her. Which was fine with her. She could have cared less what the Q being standing in front of her thought.

The boy looked at them both, then he nodded, "Yes, this is what I like about her," he said. He was looking directly at Elise. His father grunted in revulsion.

Elise shot him a withering glare. "You're a child, you know that right?" she asked the older entity.

"I am not!" The being told her. Elise didn't back down, "when you don't get what you want, you through a fit, thus, acting childish".

Q rolled his eyes, "my dear, you're the ones who are children," he said in tone that said to Elise that he was trying to cover something up.

She rolled her eyes, "we have grown," she told him. If he wanted a dual, she was going to give him one that he would not soon forget.

"I see no proof that you have grown as a species," Q heard his father say.

"Then you're blind as well as ignoratant," Elise retorted. The older entity shut up. She had him. The younger entity smiled to himself.

End Of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4:The Q tribunal

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own: The Next Generation, Q or Qjr. Or Voyager. (Which is the last time I am going to mention Janeway's ship).

Summary: Q's son meets a girl and becomes fascinated by her, what will happen to them? And what will happen between Q and his son?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elise eyed the older entity, she had challenged him and he hadn't a thing to say in return. He looked like he had been sucker punched for a moment, then he smiled again, snapped his fingers, and was gone. She turned and looked at the younger entity.

"Where did he go?" she asked him, slightly fearful now. The younger entity shook his head, "I don't know," he replied. She sensed the same amount of fear in him.

They didn't have to wait long for an answer, as a blinding flash of bright white light erupted around them.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the light faded, Elise and the young Q found themselves standing before a Q tribunal. To her right, she saw Q's father. He wasn't smirking, she thought. He looked concerned for some reason. She turned and faced the trio of judges as the middle one, who had taken the form of a human female, began to speak.

"Are you the human that is called: "Elise"?" she asked, her indicating that she wanted to be answered right away.

"Yes, your honor, I am," she answered truthfully. The female judge's hard look softened. She turned and looked the other two judges that were sitting on either side of her. Then she turned and looked at Q, who straightened up.

"We, the Continuum, do not see what your complaint about this girl is," She addressed the older entity. "She is as your son described: Smart, Compassionate, and she is the next step in the chain that is human growth".

Elise stole a glance at the boy, who was standing straight, his hands folded neatly in front of him. She could sense that he was grateful though. She would have smiled, but this was not the time or the place. She turned and looked at his father, who took a step forward.  
"I object!" he said to the tribunal, "she is a lowly human!"

Elise took a step forward, "Your honors," she began calmly, "It is this creature that is lowly. He torments others for his amusement, he dumped his son off on someone else when he got to be too much, and when faced with hard work, he runs away like a child," she listed.

To her great surprise, the judges nodded at each statement that she made. "He was made human to pay for what he did," the judge on the right chimed.

"But he didn't learn anything," Elise said. "When his son was placed on _Voyager, _he did learn, granted it took a while, but he changed, and is a much better Q then the one that stands beside me," she said, the emotion beginning to rise.

"Your honors, I did learn something from Picard and his crew when I was placed underneath his care," Q said in his defense. The judges looked at him. "And what was that?" the middle one said. Q was speechless.

For a moment, then he said, "I learned that I could count on him for help if I ever have need of it again."

Elise rolled her eyes, "They were going to dump you off at the nearest Starbase because they wanted nothing to do with you," she said. "A minor statement," Q said earnestly.

"I'm pretty sure that they meant it," Elise said. She returned her attention to the tribunal, "Your honors, I apologize for my outburst, but I felt the need to call your attention to what _he_," she jabbed a finger at Q, "has done."

"We are well aware of what he has done to your species, some of which was a necessity," the judge on the left informed her. Elise took a step forward, asking directly, "Why was I brought here?"

The judges didn't answer her for a minute, then they replied, "Because Q wished to see whether or not you were worthy of being close to his son."

Elise and the younger Q turned and glared at the other super being. The older super being flushed red and didn't look at them.

Now, it was the younger Q's turn to speak, he walked up to Elise's side, "Your honors," he began, "You have seen that she is all that I have said, and more, to put her on trial like this is wrong."

Elise felt a small smile crack onto her lips as she watched him defend her. His father scoffed, which got him a glare from the judges.

The female judge returned her look to the young teenagers that were standing in front of her, "She has been a good influence on the boy, something that his father," she said looking in Q's direction, "has not, we stand by our original judgment," she finished.

Elise looked at the older Q, who appeared to be crestfallen. She then returned her attention to the judges, bowing her head in respect. "Thank you," she said.

The tribunal then looked at the boy and his father separately. "Q, since your son has expressed an interest in this girl, and we see that nothing is wrong with her, we must now ask him to make a difficult choice, and you as well," the judge on the right said. Elise looked at them in confusion. She wondered what they were talking about, but decided that she wasn't going to ask, as she was very sure that she was going t find out soon enough.

So she waited. She reached out and grabbed the young entity's hand. Which he returned. He looked over at her and smiled sheepishly.

They then returned their attention to the tribunal that was in front of them, waiting anxiously.

The tribunal looked at Q and Elise first, noticing their hands, "Q, you are ordered to get to know as much about this girl as you can before you make your decision," the female judge said. The boy stepped forward, "I can do that," he said, he turned back to Elise.

She smiled at him. "How long would I have?" he asked the judges.

They considered the question for a moment, "A month," came the reply.

"I OBJECT!" the older Q roared, the judges barely glanced at him. Elise stepped forward again, "Your honors, what of his father?" she asked.

"His 'eternal custody' of the young Q is being waved for the duration of the time that he is spending with you, when that month is finished, and young Q has made his choice of whether or not to remain with you, we will decide," the judge on the right told her.

Elise and Q exchanged nods, and the female judge snapped her fingers.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next thing Elise knew, both she and the younger Q were back in her quarters on the _Enterprise. _She took a close look at the boy, asking, "Are you ok?"

The boy looked at her, he appeared to be saddened about something, "I will be," he said, mustering up a smile.

"It'll be difficult for a while, but I believe that I can adjust to being a human again," he went on, "after all, I have you".

Elise nodded, "That, you do".

End of Chapter.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5: The morning after

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the show. I wish that I owned Q jr. though.

Summary: Q's son becomes fascinated with a young girl, what will happen to them? And what will happen to Q and his son?

Warning: some adult stuff in this chapter. Enter with caution.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elise watched quietly as the young Q slept on the couch in her main living area. She thought that he looked like a baby while he slept. She had to stifle a laugh. She walked over and carefully kissed him on the cheek, using one of her fingers to trace his curls. She had covered him with a Starfleet issued blanket and pillow. She had heard that his father complained to someone about how they gave him a terrible rash.

She smiled at the thought. The great Q entity having a rash, something about it seemed ironic.

She shook herself out of her revelry, looking back at the boy, his hands cradled underneath his head. She had managed to replicate him some pajamas but they were going to have to get him some regular clothes.

She leaned in closer and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"I," she began, she stopped. Deciding that it would be better to tell him to his face how she had grown to feel about him.

She slowly got up, smiling to herself, "Computer," she said under her breath, "Lower the lights".

The computer beeped a moment later, indicating to her that was going to do as she had asked of it. She walked towards the arch way, casting one final glance over her shoulder.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Elise got up at her usual time and walked out into her main living area. The young Q was still sleeping. Elise smiled again as she walked up to him. Part of her not wanting to wake him up.

She leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek. The young Q being slowly began to wake. He looked up and smiled at her, "I thought that I was dreaming," he said. Elise smiled. "You're not," she said as she helped him up.

"I had forgotten what it was like to fall asleep," he told her as he stretched. "It was freighting," he admitted. Elise looked at him, "How so?" she asked.

"Q's don't need sleep," he told her. Elise arched an eye brow.

"It's true," he went on, "We don't require sleep like humans do," he said.

Elise considered this, "You're not a Q now, you're human," she told him. He looked up at her, "I know," he said.

She walked over and gently touched his arm, "It will be ok," she said.

"I will help you," she added a moment later. He smiled at her, "Thanks," he said.

She continued to smile at him, "Well, I have to go and get cleaned up," she said, heading for the sonic shower. The young Q looked after her, "Where are you going?" he asked. She stopped and turned to look at him, "To take a shower," she answered. He shuttered, it had been a long time since he had had to take one. He didn't like the idea of having to take one everyday, just like regular people.

His way of thinking changed when he looked up at Elise, and he blushed. Maybe something's about being human weren't so bad after all.

Elise looked at the way that he was looking at her, she reached out her hand. "Would you like to join me?" she asked.

End of Chapter.

Sorry that this is short, I will write some more for the next chapter. I hope that people like this!

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6: The First Shower& How do you

Chapter 6: The shower and how do you dress a Q?

A/N: This chapter has some funny parts to it. This is also for teens and up.

Summary: Q's son meets a girl and becomes fascinated with her, what will happen to them? And what will happen between Q and his son?"

Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish that I did, but, alas, I do not.

I hope that people like this.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Elise and Q got into the bathroom, he backed away a little bit. She turned and looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"I've forgotten how those things work," he said. He glared at the sonic shower. " I don't get why humans insist on taking those things," he added a moment later.

"Humans like to be clean," Elise said. She turned back to face him, "If you don't mind?" she asked. He looked at her, confused. She gave him a pointed look. Could you turn around? Just for a moment?" she asked. He looked at her, confused again, "Why?" he asked.

"Because I would like to get undressed," she said simply.  
Sighing, Q turned around. "Ok," Elise said a moment later, grabbing a towel, and wrapping it around herself. "You can turn around," she said as she headed for the shower. Q's jaw dropped when he saw her enter the shower.

"And I thought that Seven was perfect," he murmured under his breath.

He undressed himself and fallowed her into the shower.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elise and Q emerged a couple of moments later, having had the interesting experience of trying to get him to not be so nervous

Her plan had worked, to some extent. She grabbed a second towel and handed it to him, having wrapped hers around her body. She watched as he gingerly took the towel and wrapped himself.

"No," She said as she watched him, "not there, here," she said. She walked over to her mirror and ran a hair brush through her wet hair. When she was finished, she put it up into a pony tail.

"Why do you do that?" Q asked, wrapping his towel in the area that she had told him to.

She didn't look at him, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Put you're hair up like that, I liked it better the other way," he told her.

"Well, I like it this way," she returned. She looked at him, "Next time I will wear it down," she promised. Q smiled.

"Come on," she said a moment later, "We should get going." She handed him his uniform.

He looked at her, "Where?" he asked.

"To Ten Forward," she answered. "I thought that I would get you something to eat on your first day," she added sweetly.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elise and Q were heading towards the establishment that was known to the crew as "Ten Forward," less then a hour later. They had taken a long walk so that Elise could show him all of the things that his father had neglected to mention.

To her great surprise, he seemed interested. Even happy to be learning about such things.

She was continuing to smile when they entered "Ten Forward".

She looked at Q, who seemed to be taking it all in, including the way that the stars filtered in from the huge windows that lined the walls.

Together, they walked towards an empty table, with Q offering her a chair, and pushing it in for her after she was seated.

She smiled at him as he sat down directly in front of her. "This place is beautiful," she said, bringing her elbows up onto the table.

"It's not the only thing that is," Q said. He seemed to be taken with how the lights seemed to frame Elise's face. Like she was a work of art.

The suddenness of someone approaching broke off his concentration.

"Good Morning," a bright, bouncy voice greeted. Elise smiled and looked up into the face of a Bajoran female that she apparently knew.

"Hello Mierta," she greeted, "how are you today?" she asked. Mierta smiled, "The Prophets have been good to me so far," she said. She looked at the young boy that sat across from Elise. "Friend of yours?" she asked.

Elise nodded.

Mierta stuck out her hand, "Hello, my name is Mierta, I am a long time friend of Elise's," she greeted.

"My name is Q," the boy said. Mierta looked at him, shocked. "This is Q's _son,_" Elise said, taking a mental note of her friend's reaction.

Mierta looked at her, "Are you sure?" she asked. Elise nodded. She looked up at the Bajoran, "Don't worry," she told her, "He's not going to hurt me," she stated.

Mierta looked at her friend again, and then she understood. She took out a padd and asked. "What would you like to drink this morning?"

Elise spoke up first, "Tarkelean Tea," she said. Mierta nodded, turning to Q, "And you?" she asked.

"I'll have what she's having," he said simply. He rested his own elbows on the table.

Mierta nodded, walking away.

That's when Elise caught Guinan looking at them. She was scowling, noticing no doubt who Elise's company was.

Elise didn't bother to look up when Guinan came over to her table.

"Who is this?" Guinan asked, tilting her head towards Q. Elise looked up at the El-Aurien.

"This is my guest," she said simply. Guinan shook her head in disbelief, "Do you know what he is?" she pressed.

"Yes, I do," Elise said firmly. She looked at Q, who was squirming in his seat. "Guinan," Elise began, "Please, be nice to him, he's not like his father," she said. Guinan looked down at the girl, nodding.

"Alright, I will nice to him, _for now_," she said as she walked away. Elise arched an eyebrow as she watched her leave. She then turned back towards Q, who was just as confused.

"What was that about?" she asked him, "You haven't done anything to her."

"My father mentioned that they had had some 'dealings' over a century ago," Q said. "But he never said what they were."

Elise looked at Guinan, and then she looked back at Q.

"They must not have been that great," she said.

Q nodded his agreement.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After breakfast, Elise took Q to the ship's stores to help him with his wardrobe, which needed some work.

Some of the shops that they visited weren't very interesting to Q, and some of their clothing he told her looked "disgusting."

But that was before they had found a store that they both liked. It was there that they had found some clothes that they could agree on.

Elise watched with mild amusement as Q tried on various different pieces of civilian clothing. She had to cover her mouth with her hand a couple of times to keep from laughing out loud though.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You looked best in that last outfit," Elise said as they were walking out of the store. Q looked at her, not knowing what to say. He had felt weird trying on all of those clothes. Almost as weird as he felt when they had taken their shower that morning.

"Thanks, I think," he said finally.

Elise brushed up against his arm, smiling warmly, "You're welcome," she told him.

She had to hide her face to keep from laughing as the memories of him trying on clothes came flooding back to her.

Q arched an eyebrow, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," Elise said, giggling and doing a poor job of trying to hide it. "It's just, I was remembering all of the faces you were making when you were trying on clothes, that's all," she told him.

"Well, I'm glad that I could amuse you," he retorted playfully. He returned the smile that she was giving him. They both let out a laugh and looked at the floor. Elise's continued to hold on to Q's hand and didn't bother to notice that they were being fallowed.

End of Chapter.

I hope that people liked this.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7: Night Mares

Chapter 7 :Nightmares.

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated this in an age and a half, I have been busy.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. Damn.

TNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNG

Elise and the young Q returned to her quarters late that day, both of them carrying a sense of exhaustion about them. As well as fulfillment. They were exhausted because of all of that they had accomplished today. It wasn't easy for him to have to get used to having to purchase anything from mortals, but he had managed.

With Elise's help of course.

Elise smiled as she walked over to her bedroom and put their purchases into the draws. While she was doing that, her companion collapsed onto the couch and yawned. Now he knew why the expression was called "Shop til you drop".

When Elise came back out, she had changed into her pajamas and her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders. Q smiled when she entered. It was at this point that he noticed again that her hair framed her face.

He yawned again, letting her know that he was more tired then she had known before. Elise disappeared into the back again, returning a few moments later with a blanket.

She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, saying only, "good night".

TNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGNTNGTNGNTNGTNGNTNG

Elise woke with start later on that night. She ran into the main living area, wondering with fear what had caused the noise that woken her.

She searched the room, seeing nothing.

She turned and looked at Q, who was shaking and screaming in his sleep. She ran over to him and shook him awake.

He jumped when he woke up, he was white. Elise deduced that he had his first nightmare. At least, the first one to her knowledge anyway.

"It's ok," she said soothingly. "You're ok, I'm here."

He looked up at her, breathing heavily. His face was drenched with sweat and his hair was matted to his skin.

"Breath," she continued to sooth, "just breathe".

She watched as he began to calm down.

"Now, tell me what happened?" she asked calmly.

Q took a breath, his voice shaky; "I…I was on a ship," he began. "It was being attacked by someone, and I was nearly killed."

"You had a nightmare," she explained.

"A nightmare?"

"A bad dream," Elise explained further. "It's over, you're ok," she said again, taking a hand and rubbing his back.

She smiled at him to emphasize her point. He rested his head on her shoulder.

-End Of Chapter-

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8:Picture Perfect Memories

Chapter 8: Picture Perfect.

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to get up, I didn't forget! But I have been very busy. I am slowly updating. Hope that you all enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own this show, but Elise is mine.

Summary: Q's son meets a young girl that he becomes fascinated with. What will happen to them?

-In the Continuum-

_Why is my son with that…_the female Q shuddered at the sight of her son with a "dog." She felt vile raise up in her throat. She had no idea what her child and his father saw in this lower species. She had her arms crossed and her brow was furrowed.

_You have no rights to call him "my son"._

The faux red head turned and looked at the entity that was talking to her.

_You left him in my lap. _Q walked up to her, his face showing his disgust with her.

_She makes him happy, leave them alone. _

The female looked at him, offended at his words.

_She's human! _

_So? She's bright and, as I said just now: SHE MAKES HIM HAPPY. _

-On the Enterprise-

Elise was getting dressed. She had just gotten out of the shower and had her hair wrapped up in a towel. She took the towel off and pulled her hair up in a pony tail. She was dressed in a turtle neck and pants. She padded around back to the main living area with socks on her feet. She found the young Q looking at a picture of her and her family. It was taken just before she left DEEP SPACE NINE and joined the Enterprise as an "acting ensign."

"That's me with my parents and sisters," she said, leaning in closer to him. He turned and looked at her. "You look like your dad," he said.

"But I have my father's eyes," she smiled. She took the picture from him and looked at it. "That's my dad," she said, pointing to a man with the same cream colored skin as hers. "Dr. Julian Bashir, and my Mom, Lisa."

"And these are my sisters," she added, pointing at the other two girls in the picture. They looked like they were about seven and six.

They too had the same color skin as their father, but one had blue eyes, like their mother, and the other one had their father's eyes.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"Melina and Marshika," she said. "Melina's seven and Marshika is six," she said.

"They live on DS9, where my parents are stationed," she said. She placed the picture back next to her father's old teddy bear. He had let her take it when she joined the ship. It was his way letting her go and make her own way in the universe.

Even if he didn't want to. Her mother had cried the night before she left, but her dad was the one who walked with her to the airlock. She could tell that he wasn't happy about her leaving, but he was putting on a brave face.

Until they got to the air lock. Then he cried and hugged her for what seemed like an eternity. He always had a hard time with letting go.

A trait that he had passed onto her. She was a mess when she left, with both of them having tear stained cheeks as she walked off. She still remembered him crying and waving at her as the huge rolling door shut between them. She waved back and walked off.

-End of chapter-


End file.
